


Fall from Grace, Fall from Summer

by mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew (mmcgui12_gmu)



Series: Nancy Drew Romances [2]
Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Game 17: Legend of the Crystal Skull, I'm past my "crush on Henry" phase but part of me still wants to finish this., Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmcgui12_gmu/pseuds/mmcgui12_gmu_nancydrew
Summary: Henry Bolet and his girlfriend, Summer, have broken up, and Henry has trouble dealing. And then, during another storm, a new girl appears in New Orleans and shakes things up.(Restarted from an old account.)
Relationships: Henry Bolet Jr./Original Female Character(s)
Series: Nancy Drew Romances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090487





	1. Prologue

_August 29, 2011_  
It’s been four years since my girlfriend, Summer, dumped me. I should’ve known it was coming.  
She was the first woman I ever loved, but I’ll admit she was so high-maintenance. That made things so much more stressful than it needed to be when I was executor of my great-uncle Bruno’s estate.  
It’s just that when we first met, she was the nicest girl ever. She laughed at my jokes, listened to what I had to say. And she was beautiful. It was amazing for a Goth loser like me to get a girl like her.  
To be honest, I still haven’t gotten over her yet. And it’s been four years.


	2. The Storm

_August 30, 2011_  
It’s raining. Like crazy. There’s a massive thunderstorm going on. I hate the rain here in Uncle Bruno’s old mansion. It’s kinda creepy here, especially since the power went out.  
I never really liked it here, but I’m surprisingly drawn to it because my parents were buried in one of the crypts in the cemetery out back. It’s the nicest one out there, in fact.  
I officially moved here this past spring, after I finished college. I still haven’t really unpacked. But I did get rid of all of Renee’s stuff after she got charged with involuntary manslaughter, Uncle Bruno’s death. And since she was arrested, Dr. Buford, that dentist school, and I split Renee’s portion of Uncle Bruno’s estate.


	3. The Girl

_August 31, 2011_  
It’s some ungodly hour of the morning. It sounded like something crashed in front of my house. Now there’s a knocking at the door. Or, I think there is. It’s hard to tell over this storm.

I just checked the door. There was a girl out there. She said she lost control of her car because of the storm and crashed it. Why she was out driving so late, she wouldn’t say. She said she didn’t have her cell phone with her, so she came in to try and call for help.  
Unfortunately, as soon as I closed the door behind her, a tree came down between it and her car. It sounded like a tree branch totaled her car. If it wasn’t totaled already…  
So it looks like she’ll be stuck here for a while. We’ll be stuck here for a while. I don’t think we can get out through the cemetery, and I’m not sure how to navigate through the bayou. I’m not even sure if that second option is even possible.


	4. Cold Milk, Cold Conversation

_August 31, again_  
Seems a bit pointless to try to call about getting that tree out of the way in the middle of a storm. Too wet, and crap. The lightning could hit someone, though they say it never hits the same place twice.  
I let the mystery girl stay in my old room. I’ve been staying in Renee’s.  
So, the power’s out. I guess the tree took out the power lines with the girl’s car. I still don’t even know her name.  
We had cereal with a lot of milk. That’d be the first thing to go bad with the fridge dead, with no power.  
I know I’m not that good with people, but I still tried to make small talk with the girl. I’ll admit it was awkward and very one-sided. I got nothing from her.  
I’m still curious about her.


End file.
